


Like the Very First Time

by ascoolsuchasi



Series: Bad Things [11]
Category: Iron Man [or Avengers], Shame (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Shame Crossover, WIP, porn porn porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascoolsuchasi/pseuds/ascoolsuchasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Anticipationwantneedlust. It's not something he can control.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

>  *takes a deep breath* sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry it's been a bit since the last update (hopefully i'll start updating again on sundays as per the norm, y/y/?). I also don't really know Magda's character so I wrote her as a sassy young thang. And this is a weird amalgamation of fluff and porn with a stream of consciousness and flashbacks and uh, just warning, so uh, onto the porn with plot and thought. Also, [](http://acidqueen31.livejournal.com/profile)[ **acidqueen31**](http://acidqueen31.livejournal.com/) here's some biting, [](http://jack-regan.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jack_regan**](http://jack-regan.livejournal.com/) have some begging and poorly written, half attempted orgasm denial.

  
Sometimes, Erik likes to compare his latest fuck to his first.   


  
He likes to think there isn’t anything cliché about it, and he likes to think that Magda and Alex and Emma and Charles and what was last nights name? Tony or Todd or something? do this too.   


  
Ninety-five percent of the times, he’s sure they do.   


  
He likes to think that, right now as Charles is slinking off his jeans and pulling off his cardigan, that he’s thinking back to his first. Maybe it was a girl - a friend from school - with too soft curves and too wet with no lines and it made him realize, _I like strong and sharp and angles and spicy smelling cologne and lines and half grown in, scratchy stubble_ , or maybe Charles knew from the get-go that he was a sucker for cock.   


  
He wonders if, instead of thinking of his, he was thinking about Erik’s. Asking the same questions. Was it _soft voices and sweet floral scent and Mags, you’re so beautiful, oh god so beautiful_ or before that, with _scratchy short hair and lean, long muscles Az, jesus fuck more_?  But, of course, Charles doesn’t know Magda, doesn’t know Azazel, doesn’t know anything, and really, this is such a round about way of thinking and its distracting him from the now and the --   


  
“Ah, fuck. Charles, god yes!” with his hands pressed hard into Charles’ shoulders.   


  
Magda, he thinks distantly, never sucked him like this - down on her red, rug burned knees with pink-red bites scattered across her chest and neck and thighs and not all of them are his. And it’s not that he ever wanted that. She was too --   


  
  
_“Perfection.”_   
  


  
  
_Magda laughs does a twirl in her paint splattered overalls and trips a little and falls. She grunts as she lands on her bum and Erik laughs and says, “Schatzi, watch out for the baby.”_   
  


  
  
_She rolls her eyes and raises on arm and says, “Oi, Lehnsherr, sweetheart, let me up.” and Erik smiles this wide smile made of teeth and happy and gives her his hand._   
  


  
Charles pulls off Erik and looks up to him with bright blue eyes and a bit of spit still connecting him to Erik’s cock. He blinks a couple of times to bring his eyes to focus and Erik looks down at him and smiles wryly and runs a hand over Charles’ cheek and says, “Up on the bed with you.”   


  
Charles smiles wide and goofy, he stands up and leans up to capture Erik’s mouth and says, “Only if you follow.” and Erik makes a sound that close to a growl and pushes Charles backwards until Charles’ knee bump against the bed and he falls back.   


  
Erik laughs at Charles’ groan and Charles half shouts, “Hey!” and grabs at Erik’s waist to pull him down.   


  
Erik runs scratches down Charles body with blunt nails and he can’t help but marvel at the way his skin raises red and thinks, _she would never let me_ \--   


  
  
_“Stop it,” Magda says with a smile as she playfully slaps at Erik’s hands, “we’re in the kitchen!”_   
  


  
  
_Erik grins behind her and says, “As good a place as any.” and wraps his arms back around her waist and kisses at her neck._   
  


  
  
_“Wa-ait!” She laughs and leans back into Erik. “At least let me turn off the stove.” and Erik makes a humming sound then says, “No.” and pulls her back some and she slaps at him again and says, “Yes.” and pulls away and turns off the --_   
  


  
Erik groans, “Gott, Charles, you’re so tight.”    


  
Charles moans and arches back into Erik and Erik grips one hand into Charles’ hair and the other onto his hip. The hand in Charles’ hair tips his head back at a near painful angle and Erik dips down to bite at Charles’ pulse point.   


  
“Oh, fuck, Erik.” Charles cries out and Erik bites down harder with a smile and bucks harder into him and muttermoans “So good, Charles. Fuck.” and tightens his grip on his hip, skin there ready to leave purple bruises in the shape of Erik’s fingers.    


  
Charles groans and backs up into Erik and tries to wiggle out of his grasp and says, “Damnit Erik, let go. Too many marks…” and Erik laughs and bites down Charles shoulders and says, “No.” and pulls him back to meet his thrusts.    


  
Charles moans and moves his weight to his left arm and reaches down his body with his right to grab at his leaking prick and Erik shoves harder into Charles and takes his grip off of his hip to swat at his hand and says, _“No.”_ and Charles gasps out and begs, “Pleaseplease, gods Erik. Please.” and Erik laughs and bites down hard at the juncture of Charles’ shoulder and neck in answer.   


  
Charles gasps out again with a “Fuck, fuck, Erik, I’m gonna--” and he comes over Erik’s sheets and Erik laughs and thrusts into him a few more times then pulls out and strokes himself and says, “Turn over lad.” and Charles does, eyeing him suspiciously    


  
Erik makes a sort of growling noise and bends half over as he comes across Charles’ chest and belly and a bit across his chin and Charles closes his eyes and makes a shocked, sort of choked out noise.    


  
Erik collapses on top of Charles and groans when his come smears onto his chest and he licks at Charles’ chin and Charles opens his eyes and says, “Gross.” and Erik laughs and closes his eyes and rolls off Charles, he takes a deep breath and says, “I was married once.” and Charles turns his head to look at Erik and doesn’t say anything.   



End file.
